


Kinktober Day 4: Creampie w/Ransom Drysdale

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Stood up by your date, you meet an asshole at a bar.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Kinktober Day 4: Creampie w/Ransom Drysdale

You’d been to object of his wretched affections immediately, his attention fixed on you since the moment you’d walked through the door.

It was a fancy place, the exquisite décor and soft tinkling of the piano setting the scene for a romantic date perfectly. It had the potential to be the perfect evening, if your date had actually had the decency to show up.

You shifted on your suede bar stool, adjusting the hemline of your LBD and checking your painted lips in your compact mirror.

It had taken him less than five minutes to saunter over to you, taking a seat next to you at the bar and ordering a bottle of the finest champagne the establishment had to offer. You’d be lying if you said he wasn’t gorgeous; slicked back chestnut hair, dazzling blue eyes and a panty-dropping smile.

He had an air of arrogance about him that unsettled you. You could tell he was used to getting what he wanted – the kind of guy who wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

“Waiting for someone?” He asked you, presumptuously pouring two glasses of champagne and sliding one over to you. 

You slid it right back, shooting him a forced, but grateful smile.

“No thanks, I don’t accept drinks from strange men.” You said nonchalantly, eyes forward.

You watched as his jaw clenched, twitching as he narrowed his eyes. He studied you, watching as you beckoned the bartender over and ordered a Whiskey Sour.

“I would have thought you’d want some company given the fact that you’ve clearly been unceremoniously stood up.” He goaded, picking up his champagne flute and sipping from it, his eyes still trained on you. “Embarrassing…”

Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, you snatched the champagne flute back, throwing it down in one gulp and setting it back down on the bar top with a clink.

“If you’re going to drink my champagne, you can at least tell me your name.” He urged, pouring you another. You didn’t give him the satisfaction, instead emptying the second glass just as swiftly as the first. “Suit yourself, I’m Ransom by the way. Remember that; you’ll be screaming it later.”

“Never in your wildest dreams, asshole.”

That’s what you’d told yourself. 

He wasn’t your type, he was a spoiled brat, incapable of taking no for an answer.

Yet now as you bent over the marble sink, dress hitched up around your waist and panties pushed to the side, and his cock stuffed to the brim in your pussy; none of that mattered.

Only the feeling of his long, thick cock splitting you open mattered. 

Planting your palms against the mirror in front of you, face pressed against cold marble, he rutted into you like a rabid animal. 

The composure and cockiness that he possessed when he first introduced himself was ever present. His large hands gripped your ass, spreading you open and taking in the sight of your sodden pussy sucking him in.

“Fuck, look at that.” He whispered, teeth gritted together, and brow furrowed. “Won’t tell me your name, but you’ll take this dick like a pro huh?”

You cried out, the tip of his cock reaching pleasure points you didn’t even know existed. 

You felt shame wash over you as you stared down your fucked out reflection in the mirror, quickly replaced by a feeling of empowerment stronger than you’d ever felt. His hands fisted in your hair, tugging your head back so you could get a better look at yourself. 

Your lipstick smudged, one breast hanging free from the confines of your dress and cheeks flushed; the sight of it made your pussy clench with need around his cock.

“Shit, you are so fucking tight. Asshole doesn’t know what he’s missing, huh?” He teased, bending his knees slightly and hitting your g-spot with ease.

“Fuck!” You cried, your cheek slamming into the mirror when his palm collided with your ass, your flesh rippling under the force of the blow. “Harder, please fuck me harder.”

His laughter echoed off the restroom walls, accompanied by the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as he fucked into you, your hips knocking against the counter beneath you. 

You were certain it’d bruise in the morning, but you couldn’t bring yourself to give a fuck.

“Look at you, begging like a desperate whore – and you do it so fucking well.”

He fucked you with contempt, his lips peeled back over his teeth, yanking your body up forcefully – your back pressed firmly against his broad chest. His lips ghosted your ear, filthy grunts rippling through your senses as you reached behind to grab his ass, urging him on by scraping your fingernails across his smooth skin.

“Where do you think I should cum, hmm?” His hand encased your throat, index finger tugging on your bottom lip and delving into your mouth. You couldn’t help but suckle on it, the heat of the moment transforming you into someone you hardly recognised. “Here?”

The sound of your desperate pussy clenching around his slick, throbbing cock made you cringe. You hated how much you were loving it. He was everything you despised, and that only served to turn you on even more.

Kneading your exposed breast, he squeezed, rolling your nipple between his fingertips.

“Here? Such pretty tits…”

Tears pooled in the corners of your eyes as his thrusts became less frequent, pulling you back from the edge of euphoria. His fingers ghosted the backs of your thighs, pulling his cock free of your centre and pressing two fingers into you, curling them upwards against the spongey flesh deep within.

“Oh, I think I know where I’m cumming baby.” He sang, enjoying every second of teasing you to the point of madness. “ I know you remember my name, so fucking scream it.”

His cock was balls deeps inside you once again within moments, forcing an unrelenting pace upon you that made your eyes roll back in your head, forehead falling against the mirror in front of you with a gentle thud.

Ransom lifted your knee up onto the sink, the new angle causing your knees to quake and your pussy to tremble. You could feel the coil in your belly threatening to snap at any moment, teasing you with a sweet release that you could almost taste. 

Pathetic muffled cries dripped from your lips, your breath punched out of your lungs each time he seated himself roughly within you. 

“I can’t hear you. Let them know who’s fucking you, who’s going to fill this cunt up with cum.”

Just when you thought he couldn’t possibly drive into you any harder, he did; the blunt force of his assault clouding your vision, beautiful patterns billowing like smoke behind your eyelids.

“Fuck, oh fuck, I’m coming…” You sobbed, unsure if it was a statement or a question.

“Scream. My. Fucking. Name.”

Each word accompanied by a violent plunder, you caved. Your pussy fluttered around him as a white heat flooded your body, ecstasy washing over your nervous system and sending you soaring.

“Oh god, Ransom! Fuck!” Your whole body shook, your feet barely touching the floor as he fucked into you a final time, thick ropes of his cum coating your walls.

His fingers replaced his cock, the sight of your quaking cunt oozing his seed obscenely making his lips twitch in amusement. Ransom gathered every stray drop, forcing it back inside of you and pulling your panties back in place.

He didn’t wait for you to straighten yourself out, simply yanked your dress back down over the curve of your ass and tucked his softening cock back into his pants before exiting the restroom swiftly.

He was there though, propped up at the end of the bar with a glass of champagne in hand when you exited the restroom and spied the familiar gentleman with a dozen red roses sitting a few seats farther down.

He noticed when your eyes widened in fright, thighs still aching from the glorious fucking you’d just received.

And he laughed, fucking laughed, when he put two and two together to make four.

“Looks like he was just running a little late, huh baby? Fuck, I hope he didn’t hear us…” He chuckled darkly, patting your ass for good measure. “Let’s hope he doesn’t notice my cum dribbling down your thighs at dinner.”


End file.
